Guppy
by Amer
Summary: Time Stranger Kyoko -- a Mizuno POV. How she fell in love with her brother.


****

Guppy

By Amer

****

Note: Well, taking a break from my CCS fanfic, I'm in a rut on it…so I decided to start just a little POV from Time Stranger Kyoko. My favorite character is Mizuno, and I really wish that the series wasn't ending…there could have been some great stories. Any ways enough blabbing =)

Do not archive without permission.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Time Stranger Kyoko. This lovely manga belongs to Tanemura Arina and Shueisha. 

--

Life is full of little intrigues. The love I have for my brother is one of them. I know it's weird, but it's just this deep emotion coming from inside me. I could just as likely stop it as I could stop the sun from burning. Now don't get me wrong, I know that Ginga would never care for me like THAT but just caring for HIM is enough right now. I remember what it was about him that made my affections go just a step beyond sisterly affection.

"Come on Mizuno-chan!" Ginga, the future head of the sakana-zoku, slowed down patiently as his little sister caught up to him. "I want to show you this new reef! But if you're going to be such a guppy…I'll leave you with Sarai!" He laughed and blew bubbles at the young Mizuno.

"Jeez, Onii-chan, I'm trying to keep up! The current's too strong though." Even at twelve, Mizuno flipped her hair with a haughty air. "At least Sarai would patiently wait for me." She stuck her tongue out at her exasperating older brother. Sometimes he forgot she was just a few years younger then he was. And he let the fact he was heir go to his head, but he was a great older brother. Sarai was the younger brother of the hebi-zoku, and like Mizuno he was picked on by his elder brother. He also had a huge crush on Mizuno, she shuddered just thinking about it.

"All right, Guppy-chan, I'll slow down…we're almost there." He held her hand, and gave a strong kick with his tail. Mizuno laughed with joy as he propelled her into the secret cove. 

"Oh! Onii-chan, it's so pretty!" She swam down to a piece of coral and blew a raspberry at the little fish that poked its head out. Mizuno played amongst the reef as Ginga looked on. He smiled, it was rare that she got to just play. When he had found the reef he had thought it would be a nice sanctuary where his young sister could escape the duties of the sakana-zoku, he was meant to be heir…she didn't need the stress from it.

His reverie was interrupted as he saw his sister swim in summersaults. "Be careful Mizuno-chan!" he shouted a second to late as she scraped her arm across a jagged piece of coral. He swam quickly over to where Mizuno floated crying as the salt water went into the bleeding cut.

"I shoulda paid attention, huh, Onii-chan…"she muttered darkly. She raised tear filled eyes to her brother. 

"It's ok, Guppy, it's ok." Ginga reached into the bag around his shoulder and pulled out a small kit. Mizuno's eyes widened.

"Ne, I thought Papa said you were to give up your gift of healing?" She winced as he rubbed an ointment into the wound.

He gave her a look filled with love and kissed her forehead. He tied the bandage around her arm and answered, "Given the choice of ruling the sakana-zoku and helping my little sister so she never had a tear in her eye again…I'd choose my sister any day. Your well-being is more important to me than father's wrath." As he smiled, Mizuno's heart started to beat hard. She blushed and lowered her eyes. 

Ginga held her hand softly as they swam back to their home. Ginga made idle chatter about how his friend Akira treated his position of hebi-zoku heir as a joke, but Mizuno didn't pay any attention. Sighing softly, she looked at her brother with new eyes. He risked their father's wrath for her…he would choose her over his right as heir. Her heart lurched again and suddenly she smiled ecstatically. 

"What's wrong with you, Guppy?" Ginga laughed along with her and watched as his sister twirled in the water. She was obviously very happy about something. 

"Nothing, nothing! Oh but I love you so, Onii-chan!" she laughed and hugged him.

"I love you too…even if you are a guppy." He splashed water at his sister, not even suspecting that they had two different viewpoints on love. She sighed happily. Someday, when she was older, she would tell him how much she did love him…but for now…she twirled her tail and sent some water right back at him.

My beautiful doctor brother, who gave up his role as clan chief to help his friend Akira, now known as Widoshiku. It hurts to know he cares for his friend the way I care for him…but he's still my brother and the bonds between us are just as strong. I will never stop caring for him the way I do…but just to hear him call me a guppy again will be worth it. I am the Aqua Stranger, and I now hold a deeper responsibility…but deep down, I'm still just a little sister trying to shine in the eyes of her big brother. 

****

-owari-

Hmm maybe I will do more POV's from each of the strangers, but for now I just wanted to toy with an idea. Kudos to Shiori-san (Soumi Kyoko) for paving the way into TSK fanfiction with her untitled story. Please let me know what you think. I took some liberties with this fic, since as much as we know of Ginga he has never been shown in merman form…but I figure he has to have been, right? 

Sakana-zoku = fish clan

Hebi-zoku = snake clan


End file.
